In the past, portable pneumatic jacks have been popular for lifting lightweight vehicles, such as for inspecting body damage and repairing it. Currently, lightweight vehicles are constructed with relatively fragile unibody frames. The unibody frames lack the strong cross-members that made lifting older vehicles of frame rail construction easier and safer. Today's plastic bumpers also do not support lifting loads from conventional portable jacks. As a result, the vehicle can be damaged when lifting the vehicle. Moreover, it is difficult to synchronize two jacks operating on opposite sides of a vehicle to lift one end of the vehicle. If the jacks are sufficiently out of synchronization, the frame or body can be damaged. There is a particular need for quickly and easily lifting the entire front end or rear end of a damaged vehicle, or the entire vehicle itself, prior to assessing the extent of damage. Estimated damage report for insurance companies requires such lifting devices.